


Strays

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Septic Egos [27]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, happiness, happy birthday to me i guess, my birthday, that's what motivated me, this is the last happy thing you guys get from me for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: Chase knew Schneep would complain about all the dog hairs on his clothes but he couldn't find it in himself to care—but in a good way this time. All he cared about was the warmth the dogs were providing, the feeling of soft fur under his fingers, and the rhythmic rise and fall of the three dog's bodies.





	Strays

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of my birthday today, here's the fluffiest of fluff. Have a happy Chase!!!

He shook the metal bowl, dried dog kibble rattling loudly against the sides. He knew better than to get his hopes up—half the time they weren't even around. Chase waited another minute or two in silence before sighing dejectedly, eyes stopping their search. He'd leave the food out for whenever they stopped by but he had really wanted to see them today.

Suddenly there was a weight leaning on his leg, two small paws pressing against his jeans. With a wide grin he looked down to see a brown dachshund sitting on her haunches, dark eyes staring at the bowl intently. Not far behind her was an orange and white corgi and a long haired germen shepherd, both had their muzzles in two other food bowls on the porch.

"Hey guys," Chase greeted, slowly setting the bowl down next to the other two. "I was worried you three weren't going to show today."

The dachshund pressed her face into the kibble, scarfing it down like the other two.

Chase wasn't exactly sure where the three had came from but he did know that they had no home due to their lack of collars. One day he had taken pity on them and gave them the contents of his lunch. Every once and awhile he'd see them around but eventually they learned that he always gave them food so one day they trailed after him to the house.

As much as he wanted to pet them—run his hands through their fur and hold them tight—he knew better than to try while they were eating. No matter how friendly they were, they were strays and they were food aggressive.

Once the germen shepherd was done he trotted up to Chase with a soft huff, demanding to be pet. Chase obliged, running his hand through matted fur with the other hand scratching behind the dog's floppy ear.

"Who's a good boy, Rex?" Chase cooed, watching the dog's tail thump against the porch as he heard the special words.

Rex barked.

"Yeah, you are!"

The dog looked pleased with his title.

A pitiful whine made Chase emit a soft, sad noise at the heartbreaking sound.

"I love you too, Daisy," he reassured her as he bent down and scooped the corgi into his arms, resting his forehead against hers. He received an enthusiastic lick on the cheek that made him laugh, nuzzling his face into her neck.

He cradled her for a few more seconds, hugging her tightly before setting her back down on the ground so he could slide down onto the floor to pet the dogs better. The dachshund, whom he dubbed Angel, waddled over and clambered into his lap, curling up and resting her head on his thigh with a contented sigh. Rex laid down with his front paws crossed on Chase's left, pressing his body flush against his side while Daisy stretched out and splooted by his feet. He rested his head back against the wall, letting out a content breath.

Chase knew Schneep would complain about all the dog hairs on his clothes but he couldn't find it in himself to care—but in a good way this time. All he cared about was the warmth the dogs were providing, the feeling of soft fur under his fingers, and the rhythmic rise and fall of the three dog's bodies.

He hadn't felt this calm in a long time, his chest warm and tight with bubbly emotions. Everything just felt so much lighter than normal and smiling wasn't so hard to do now. It was... real nice to feel this way. He wished he could feel like this more often... But he knew it wouldn't last—he'd feel the way he always did soon enough and the thought threatened to ruin his good mood entirely.

Insistent licking at his hand banished the thoughts and reminded him everything would be okay in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> wOW MY HEART—


End file.
